The Demon's Curse
by lynx76
Summary: Clary has two half-sisters, Dai and Tatty. They've always referred to each other as full blooded sisters, however Clary is hiding a secret from them. When they head to the New York Institute, just another foster home for Tatty and Dai, they learn something shocking from Clary. The girls go through a journey of love, hate, betrayal, lies, and the truth. And a destiny.
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the original Mortal Instruments series, the only characters I own are the ones** _ **I created**_ **(I.e. Logan). All rights to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

 **Okay so here is my rewritten version of The Demon's Curse. I appreciate those who have read it and I'm sorry for having to delete it to rewrite, so please bear with me!**

 **Any suggestions you have for character appearances will be great! Logan, as you can see from up there, will be in the story (this is what I mean by character appearances).**

 **Thank you for reading my stories, I really do appreciate it!**

 **Now for the chapter songs…**

 **Chapter song: Royals- Youth in Revolt (PGP Remix)**

 **Clary: NO- Meghan Trainor**

 **Tatty: Neon Lights- Demi Lovato**

 **Dai: Blank Space- I Prevail (PGP Remix)**

 **The New York Institute: House of Wolves- My Chemical Romance (Will be abbreviated as MCR)**

 **New York Institute Inhabitants: Teenagers- MCR**

 **Enjoy…**

 **Chapter One: Got One Problem…You're not it**

The rain hitting the car windows is what woke me up. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and turned to look at my sister. Tatty, short for Tatiana, was still fast asleep in the seat next to me. I sighed and sat back in the seat. Dai, who sat in the passengers' seat was asleep as well. The light from the moon it up her obsidian hair, which contrasts greatly with her golden brown eyes, and light brown skin. She was wearing a black hoodie, a white t-shirt, and black jeans with low cut white converse. She is my best friend, and my sister.

It was always the three of us; with our disparate features; Dai's long black hair, brown skin (Mexican heritage), brown eyes, my short (medium pixie cut) red hair, green eyes, and pale skin, and Tatty's long light brown hair, and dark blue eyes, and tan skin, and our age difference with Tatty, not many people had believed we are sisters. Nobody in the foster homes did, but they obliged to the fact that we weren't to be separated. So we never were. Every foster home we were ever placed in never separated us. We had Faith to thank for that. Faith is our Social Services Worker, the person who takes us to the new foster homes and sets them up for us. She's only six years older than Dai and I. Me and Dai are sixteen years old. Tatty is eight. That means Faith is twenty-two years old.

Faith has always had our backs, and we'll always be grateful for that. Now, we're heading for a different type of foster home, a place that me and Dai had hoped we would never have to introduce Tatty to. But it's too late, we have no choice. So I turned around and faced the rain covered window. I watched as we passed by bars, clubs, apartments; I watched the lights and the people. So familiar, nothing I will miss where I'm going. It _is_ in the middle of town, it looks like an old church to the people with the sight, including downworlders. Mundanes, normal people, who didn't have the sight saw a construction zone.

The car turned a corner and drove another two miles until we stopped in front of the huge Institute. Faith turned around and gave me a small smile, "So, we're here. Nice, isn't it?" I sat up and looked at her, "To tell you the truth, I've spent my life trying to keep my sisters away from this place. To me, it's the place that signals the end of my efforts." Faith frowned, and sympathy filled her bright grey eyes, "I know Clary, but you have to think about it. This is the safest place for them. I would place them nowhere else; Clary, I wouldn't bring you guys here if I didn't think it was safe." I sighed. "I know, Faith. We've trusted you with our lives, I believe you when you say this is the best place for them—us. But I'll never believe that in my own eyes." She smiled and nodded her head. It was a sad smile, but I knew she trying to make me feel better, so I gave her a small smile of my own.

Dai sat up and yawned. "Are we there yet?" She reminded me of a child who bothered their parents with the same saying, ' _Are we there yet!?'_ It made me laugh. She turned around in her seat to look at me, "What are you laughing at? I was just curious." She began laughing with me, she knew exactly what I was laughing at. We did every time we went to a new foster home. Tatty sat up as well. "Ooh, we're here!" Faith unlocked her door, and as soon as it unlocked Tatty jumped out and ran to the back of the car. Faith laughed and got out of the car holding two umbrellas. She went and began helping Tatty get the luggage.

Dai and I got out of the car with our own umbrellas and began helping as well. I was pulling out my black and red bag, which had wheels and a handle, when somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around quickly to find a tall boy, possibly around my age maybe a year older, with golden hair and eyes to match. He was incredibly handsome. "Need some help with that?" I glanced down at my bag, then back to him. "Would you mind helping my eight-year old sister, Tatty?" He smiled. "Not at all." He walked over to Tatty and offered to carry her bag; she gave him her bag and they walked into the institute together. Faith grabbed Tatty's other bag, and Dai and I grabbed our own two bags. We walked together into the institute.

Mayrse was waiting for us in the foyer, with her husband Robert and four children: Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood, Maxwell Lightwood, and Jace Lightwood. Jace, however, is adopted. Kind of. They didn't exactly adopt him, as most institutes don't, however they did take him in and raised him. I only know about Mayrse because Dai, Tatty, and I spied on Faith and Mayrse's meeting back at the Social Services building. She seemed like a nice enough woman, and Tatty seemed thrilled to be living with someone who was only one year older than she. She was happy to be able to play with someone her own age, however I wonder how Max will handle Tatty's obsession with Manga.

I think he prefers Max, since that's what Mayrse called him. She also called Alexander 'Alec', and Isabelle 'Izzy'. These kids love nicknames, but who am I to blame them? My real name is Clarissa, but I call myself Clary instead, and Tatty's real name is Tatiana. Dai's full name is Dai Alexandria Morgenstern. She has Mexican heritage. That's something you should know, Tatty, Dai and I aren't full blooded sisters. We're half-sisters. Dai's mom is Jessica Alexandria (That's how Dai got her middle name), Tatty's mom is Henrietta Galloway. My mom is Jocelyn Fairchild. We might only share the same dad, Valentine Morgenstern, but we'll always be full blooded sisters in our eyes. All we have is each other. I'm not trying to be sappy, it's true. We were taken to a foster home after our father became too much to handle while drunk, so I called social services. I had saw their add on TV, and Dai wrote down their number. So that's why we're in this situation.

Mayrse greeted us and showed us to our rooms. We each had separate rooms, but on the same hall. I knew that Tatty would eventually run to one of our rooms when the thunder sounded, however. I unpacked all of my clothes, said good night to my sisters, took a shower and brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I was awoken later in the night by thunder, and I heard knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door. Tatty ran over to my bed and jumped in, holding her stuffed bunny. Dai stood on the other end of the door. "The thunder is freaking me out too; do you mind?" I shook my head and laughed. "Come on in." Tatty and I slept in my bed, while Dai slept on the couch (It's actually very soft, I tested it out earlier). As I closed my eyes, I thought about what Faith said earlier, ' _You have to think about it, this is the safest place for them.'_ She wasn't wrong, I thought as sleep finally took me.

 **It wasn't very long, but I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! No love triangle in this story, just Clace!**

 **The second chapter might be written tomorrow, I don't know.**

 **~Lynx~**


End file.
